Miranda Lotto
Miranda Lotto is an Exorcist and member of the Black Order. Appearance Miranda has pale skin and dark circles around her eyes. Initially, she kept her hair up in a bun constantly and wore a dress which made her look much older than she actually was. Since meeting with Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee and beginning her quest to become an Exorcist though, she wears her hair down and has elected to wear slightly less conservative attire. Miranda has also been seen wearing gloves to cover the puncture scars on her hands, and is rarely, if ever, seen without a pair. Miranda is the only Exorcist that controls a non-offensive anti-Akuma weapon, and often keeps it invoked even after reaching her physical limit. When it was pointed out that in order to keep her Innocence activated for the duration of the journey to Japan she would have to stay awake, she answered that she could stay awake for days on end. She attributes this to her deep depression over losing so many jobs keeping her awake in the past. Personality She often feels inferior and useless, partially because she was fired from all one hundred jobs she previously tried to work. While she can be reclusive and detached from the rest of the world, she is a kind and friendly person who genuinely wants to do her best and help others. Her klutzy and at times erratic nature is often the subject of comic relief within the series. She tends to constantly apologize for everything she does, even if the act is helpful. Her helpless attitude seems to get on the nerves of fellow exorcist, Yu Kanda. In her hometown, she was often mocked and ridiculed in a song by the town's children who looked upon her presence as a sort of jinx. Plot Rewinding Town Arc Initially seen when she is about to be killed by an Akuma, which is holding her against an alleyway wall by her throat, instead of worrying about her eminent death, Miranda is shown stunned by the fact that the "today" she is perceiving is not the "today" she was expecting, apparently knowing exactly how her day should go and knowing the Akuma is not part of itD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 47. After she is saved by Allen Walker, who she notes is also not part of her regular "today," Miranda flees the scene and returns to her home, where she is mortified to see that the date on the paper is the same. She then glances at the clock and counts down, and when her neighbors start fighting as soon as her countdown is over, Miranda realizes that, in her town, October 9th has come for the thirteenth timeD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 51. After polishing her clock, she leaves her home again and dodges a pile of dog feces thrown at her by a group of children who then proceed to tease her. As she moves on, Miranda reflects on how she is the only person in town who realizes that October 9th has repeated itself thirteen times, and as she notes how nothing changes she notices Allen pass through the crowd in front of her. Stunned to see him, she proceeds to follow him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 55. When Allen meets Lenalee Lee at a cafe and the two talk about the mission they are on, Miranda sits several booths behind them and listens in on their conversation. When Allen notices her, Miranda tries to flee through the window, only to have Allen grab her dress and explain the situation to herD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 61. Miranda joins them and expresses her relief that someone other than her is able to tell that time is passing oddly in the town, inadvertently giving the two Exorcists the impression that she is losing her mind. Miranda then lunges at Allen and pleads for him to save her. Just then, Allen notices something odd at the bar, and as he activates his Innocence and comes to the conclusion that the strange occurrences happening in the town must be linked to Miranda, several patrons turn into Akuma and attack themD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 63. As Allen stays behind to fight them, Lenalee activates her Dark Boots and carries Miranda to safely, Miranda shedding tears of horror as she looks back and watches the cafe explode. After Lenalee has taken Miranda to her home, Miranda panics and loosens a chain necklace around her neck, nearly dropping a key hanging from it. She dives from her table to save it, and when Lenalee deduces the key is for the grandfather clock in the room and asks Miranda if it is important to herD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 75. Miranda then explains that she is one of those people who simply isn't good at anything she genuinely tries at, revealing that she had no friends as a child and has lost every job she ever had because of her awkwardness. One day, though, she noticed a grandfather clock sitting outside of the shop, and after the store manager explained to her that no one had been able to turn the clock on, Miranda took the key and triedD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 78. When the clock worked, Miranda and the shop keeper were equally stunned, and the shop keeper urged Miranda to take the clock for her own. Feeling the clock had accepted her, even though she was useless, Miranda ended up buying the clock. Later that evening, when Allen has arrived at the apartment and explained the situation, Miranda sequesters herself in the corner of the room with her clock, polishing it and bemoaning the fact that the Akuma are after her and that she has no idea why. When she tells Allen and Lenalee to fix the town, Allen promises that he will, but explains that they can only do it with her help. When Allen asks for Miranda's assistance, telling her to "Let tomorrow come," Miranda suddenly snaps upright and walks over to her bed, immediately going to sleepD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 81. As soon as she falls asleep, Miranda's grandfather clock literally sucks in the time everything in the town has experienced throughout that day, the hands of the clock turning back until, both physically and chronologically, the day has completely restarted at 7 amD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 84. Miranda reawakens with absolutely no memory of having gone to bed. Upon inspecting the clock and realizing that Exorcists can't touch itD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 89, Allen deduces that the clock, itself, is the source of the anomaly within the town and that it is the Innocence he and Lenalee have been looking for. After marveling upon how special her clock is, Miranda turns on Lenalee and Allen with a knife, afraid they plan on breaking her "friend." After the two Exorcists manage to calm her down, Lenalee asks Miranda to try to remember what had last happened before the time anomaly started. Miranda recalls that she had just gotten fired from her one hundredth job and that she had gone home, gotten drunk against her clock, and wished that "tomorrow wouldn't come." When they realize that the clock had answered Miranda's wish, Lenalee wonders if Miranda isn't an AccommodatorD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 91. The two teens then urge Miranda to try to wish for time to go back to normal, but the attempt fails. Three days later, on the thirty-fourth October 9th, Allen has gotten a job alongside Miranda advertising at a theater, Allen and Lenalee having hypothesized that the clock would turn things back to normal if Miranda had something in her life to be positive about so that she wouldn't dread time moving forwardD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 94. Things seem to be going well until Allen takes a break to talk to Lenalee, during which Miranda has the money for the theater tickets she has been gathering stolen. While Lenalee and Allen take off after the thief, the director of the theater calls Miranda uselessD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 100. Miranda begins to cry and curse herself, openly questioning why her clock had to be the Innocence. Road Kamelot, who has been in the town searching for the Innocence, overhears Miranda and, taking advantage of Allen and Lenalee's absence, Road captures Miranda and seizes her clock from her apartment, leaving a note that reads "Thank you, Exorcists" written on the wall where the clock had been in Miranda's bloodD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 105. Road takes Miranda somewhere and nails Miranda's hands to the grandfather clock. When Miranda begs to be set free, Road remarks that she'll let Miranda go when she's dead. After Lenalee and Allen, who have been fighting the three Akuma from before, are knocked unconscious and captured, Allen awakens to find himself nailed to a wall with Miranda nearby, still nailed to her grandfather clockD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 117.. Allen then notices that Road has Lenalee with her, and that while Lenalee's eyes are open as if she is conscious, she is unresponsive to Road having changed her clothes and done her hair. As Road proceeds to taunt and torture Allen, revealing that she is a human known as a Noah and not an Akuma, Miranda can only watch in horror and beg for help. When Road makes to impale Miranda with countless, spike-like candles, Allen, severely injured and blind in one eye after Road gouged it out, shields Miranda with his body and pulls the spikes out of her handsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 139. While Miranda initially scrambles away, when Allen assures her that he is alright after she begs for him not to die, Miranda quickly throws herself forward again and shields Allen's body with her own. The attacking Akuma taunt Miranda, asking her what she could possibly do, Miranda wonders, herself, what she's trying to do before protesting incoherently. As she does, the hands on her clock move, and the area around her and Allen glowsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 141. In her mind, Miranda reflects on how, even though she knows she can't do anything, she tries, anyway, knowing she shouldn't bother. Even as she thinks about how stupid her attempts are, Miranda's clock levitates and warps, reforming as a giant clock face above her and Allen that proceeds to suck out the time of their injuries from their bodiesD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 48. Once they are both healed, Allen activates his Cross and reaches outside of the domed barrier Miranda's newly formed Innocence has erected, grabbing the chair Lenalee is in and pulling it into the barrier. Once Lenalee is healed, Allen explains to her that Miranda's Innocence saved them. Miranda, who is stunned, sheds a tear when Allen thanks herD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 157. Revitalized, Allen and Lenalee leave Miranda's time barrier and start to fight, leaving Miranda to have a small panic attack over being thankedD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 166. After the three Akuma are killed during the battle, Road flees and the area Allen, Lenalee and Miranda are left in, which is shown to be nothing more than a room inside of a giant present in a dimension, seemingly, separated from reality, begins to crumbleD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 187. Allen wakes up back in Miranda's apartment, stunned, and is then called over by Lenalee, who is kneeling beside Miranda. The clock face of Miranda's Innocence is hovering behind her, and it becomes obvious that Miranda is straining greatly to keep the invocation going so the "time" of the injuries they took won't returnD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 189. Lenalee and Allen urge Miranda to let the invocation go, but Miranda refuses, not wanting the reason Allen had thanked her, the first time she had ever been thanked for anything, to mean nothing. Allen and Lenalee assure Miranda that they will be fine, and after Miranda lets the invocation die she rushes to the manager of her apartment complex and urges him to call for a doctor, as Lenalee and Allen's grievous wounds have returned. When Allen next awakens, it is to Komui tending to his wounds. Komui then gives Allen a message from Miranda, in which she thanks Allen and Lenalee and reveals she has just left to begin her training so she can become an ExorcistD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 199. Missions Arc (anime only arc) After the incident on the rewinding town, Miranda accepted the offer to be an exorcist, but unfortunately, she was separated from her finder in their way to the Black Order. While in search of the order, Miranda met Gary and Isabel, with their son and daughter. Their job is to entertain people through magic shows.When Gary requested Miranda to assist him in a show, a young lady stabbed with swords. Being afraid to be stabbed, Miranda accidentally activated her innocence and rewind the time inside the tent, causing everyone to hear repeated "ladies and gentlemen" only. Miranda was so depressed about what happened that the family pitied her and ask her to stay with them. Being so glad, Miranda hesitated to work as an exorcist, thinking she will not be that great as Allen and Lenalee. Suddenly, a bunch of akumas attacked and searching for her innocence. Then, Moore came to help her escape since she knows Miranda will be an exorcist in the future. Afterwards, an attack from an akuma hit Moore that damage her legs. Mira nda's will to save Moore enables her to activate her innocence negating akuma attacks. But, Miranda wasn't able to activate her innocence for an longer time. Still, they were saved by Lenalee. Moore convinced Miranda to be an exorcist, since she used her self as a lure to those akumas . She is last seen praying to Komui to not have her Innocence grandfather clock cut apart, as she treasures it dearly, saying she does not want to be an exorcist if it means losing the clock. Edo and Asian Branch Arc After training with the order for a while, Miranda came to replace Allen after he was defeated by Tyki Mikk and taken to the Black Order's Asian Branch. Her Time Record abilities allowed the Exorcists and crew to travel toward Edo in spite of the damage their ship had taken in an Akuma attack earlier. Her abilities also kept many of the crew alive after receiving mortal wounds during an attack from a Level 3 Akuma, but these effects were only temporary and when she had to deactivate her Innocence, only three survivors were left. The group moved on to Edo where Miranda once again worked in a support role to protect and temporarily heal her comrades. on their very first step to the land of Edo, they were suprisingly attacked by lots of lvl 3 akumas. Afterwards, these akumas fused together and formed giant lvl 3 akumas. miranda invoke her Time Out to protect her comrades and give them second chance to defeat their enemies. But her invocation didn't last that long, allowing Tykki to get Lenalee. Few moments later, the Earl arrived and released such power that was able to vanished the whole Edo. Miranda once activated her Time Out to protect her comrades from this attacked and also abled to heal Krory and Bookman temporarily. The team managed to escape their enemies, but a larged pentacle, that swallowed Lenalee and the others, appered from the ground, leaving Miranda, Bookman, Tiedoll and Marie behind. Suddenly, a sort of thing appeared from aboved and formed the Noah's Ark. This made the team thought that Allen and others were inside this thing. Miranda revealed to her comrades that nothing is to be worried about since she were able to now whether somethings wrong happening to Allen and the other since the time that they were wounded was still inside the Time Record. Unfortunately, the ark suddenly collapsed forming another ark and the Time Record wasnt able to bring back the time of the ark. Few moments later, Miranda felt her comrades time coming back along with Allen and the others getting out of the ark. Upon arriving at the HQ, Miranda terminate her invocation, making her comrades recieved again their injuries and leaving her unconscious. Invasion of the Black Order Arc Miranda together with Noise Marie was sent to the 5th lab to back-upped Allen and Bookman.Her abilities were also essential in preventing the Millennium Earl from recovering the Akuma Egg upon their return to HQ. She was able to buy enough time for the Exorcists to destroy the egg and protected the science department temporarily.it was revealed here by Komui that Miranda wasn't able to erase time, she could just reverse its effect, that's why it's necessary to destroy the egg before it returns to the earls's hand. Lulubell take in the form of a giant liquid mass and nearly killed Miranda causing her to terminate her activation, but with the help of marie, the egg wasn't totally engulfed by the gate mouth. Lulubell, protecting the akuma egg from the attacks of the general, used Miranda as human shield, thinking that the exorcist would hesitate to make a move if someone's life is in risk. But, the generals was determined to destroy the egg,still, it is wasn't enough to destroy the egg. But Allen followed lulubell to save miranda and leave a white lump to the akuma egg making the noah of lust really dismay. Allen upon saving her went to Bookman to know her condition. Bookman told Allen that she is alright and just fell unconscious. After few moments, the level 4 akuma attacked Tiedoll that which reached up to miranda's place making allen and the others thought that they were already dead. Komui received a call from Reever telling him that they were inside Miranda's Time out and everybody is still alive. After defeating the lvl 4, the team quickly moved to rescue the survivors including Miranda. Noise Marie told her that she could now stop her invocation and she had done her job very well making Miranda sobbed. Komuvitan D Arc After the events of the invasion Miranda is seen shortly crying about Lenalee and Bookman behaving like cats. Then Noise Marie makes an appearance to calm her down and stop her from crying. Later when everyone was together in the basement, a blackout occurred, and it startled everyone. A minute pass, the say the Head Nurse opening the door with some scary face. Miranda grabs the Head Nurse and ask her if she was okay, but the nurse bit her just like krowry and suddenly, Miranda also bite Noise Marie. Third Exorcists Arc She's helping the scientists comforting Lenalee and herself, she was worried for her comrades. Seed of Destruction Arc Miranda, like most of the exorcists, chased Allen, Tyki, and Road after Allen was declared a Noah. She is heard screaming when some fire tags explode around them, and Noise Marie shouts her name. Powers and Abilities Stamina: Miranda has markedly incredible stamina, able to stay awake for days at a time D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 50, force the invocation of her Innocence to continue well beyond her limitsD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 189, and even shield small groups of people from attacks from Level Four Akuma D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 110 and even the EarlD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 88, Page 28. Innocence Time Record (刻盤(タイムレコード), Taimurekōdo): Miranda's equipment-type Innocence takes the form of a disk located on her right arm. This weapon was created from the original clock that created the repeating town. When activated, it appears from her right arm and "slides" to her wrist. The disk has two green, glowing circles, with circles orbiting the center. With it, she can use the following techniques: *'Time Recovery' (時間回復 (リカバリー), Rikabarī): This sets up a time zone where anything in it will recover and heal automatically. When invoked, a giant clock face appears above the zone being affected; however, if damage is made to this clock face, Miranda will feel pain. This power is only temporary; once Miranda stops her power, all damage suffered earlier will return, as well as wounds suffered during the time that she used her Innocence. It cannot bring the dead back to life, nor did it have enough power to stop the download of the ark. However, it was able to bring back the Akuma Egg even after Lulu Bell had stolen it, although it was later said that Miranda's Innocence could not erase time, only reverse it. **Miranda can sense when the 'time' of a person who is under the effects of Time Recovery has come to an end; in other words, she can tell when Time Recovery's effects are abruptly cut off, be they because of death or other reasons. *'Time Out' (時間停止 (タイムアウト), Taimuauto): A defensive technique, which creates a space where the time stops, negating any attack that comes into that. This ability was instrumental in protecting her comrades during the Battle of Edo and was essential to Allen and Lenalee's victory over Road Kamelot in the rewinding town. While this ability is invoked, any opponent who enters the space will find themselves immediately exiting the same way they came in while allies are able to enter freely. It is likely that Miranda's will is what determines who can and cannot enter Time Out. Trivia *When Miranda first activated her Innocence in the battle against Road, she used both her abilities simultaneously. *Miranda's favorite food are Pears D.Gray-Man anime, episode 75, post credits omake. *She likes Self Analyzation. *Miranda, like Krory, has no eyebrows. References Navigation Category:Exorcists Category:Equipment Type Category:Female Category:Characters